Trusting My Nightmare
by The Valedictorian
Summary: OC/Nightmare/Tira. Nightmare kidnaps Trust, a young woman a.k.a the 'human map' to the 9 locations of Soul Edge's shards. Will she obey him or fight back? The world rests in her hands! Chapter III: 'The Pearl Girls of Greece' is here! Rated 'M' for graphic imagery and character deaths.
1. Intro

I present to you the official re-write to **Dreaming About a Nightmare****.**

My previous attempt, **Tales of Desperation: Nightmare**, wasn't fit to my standards. This is my new and improved version.

** Desperation: Trusting My Nightmare**

* * *

**Intro**

I am here, talking to you as a spirit. I am no longer human nor book.

It has been sixty-seven years since the world nearly collapsed. Now, it lives in peace. What happened sixty-seven years ago you may ask, I'll explain everything.

In **1371**, two swords, **Soul Edge and Soul Calibur**, were created by **"The Hero King", Algol of the Valiant Kingdom**. Soul Calibur was a good, but weak sword only to be destroyed by the evil, powerful Soul Edge. Soul Edge had such an evil aura that Algol could barely stand it. To assure that no one would wield it, he split the sword into nine shards. He requested that his son, **Arcturus**, spread the shards around the globe never to reveal any locations.

The aura stayed in Algol's body causing him to destroy and run his people including Arcturus out of the kingdom. Arcturus escaped to never return.

**1451**, Arcturus, as an old man, wrote a book titled **"Tales of Desperation"**. In this legend, a man journeyed on an attempt to find the shards and rule the world. The shards locations are inside of the book. Arcturus would die soon, he didn't want to bury the book and possibly have it discovered by a corrupt soul. He had an idea, but not enough man power to make it come to life.

Arcturus traveled in search of **Fygal Cestemus**, the organization responsible for human creations. He told them his story of the legend and how he wanted a human form of the book. They fulfilled his request. I was born with the magic of Kunpaetku, the high priest of Fygul Cestemus. Though I was born human, I had the ability to transform into the book. Kunpaetku wanted me for himself so I could reveal the shards for his wrong doing, he murdered Arcturus and trapped me in his evil cult.

I was raised by Fygul Cestemus until I was four years old. I made a daring escape from their evil and brutish culture. I only had a mindset of purity, which almost caused them to murder me.

The news spread around the globe and soon after that, humans, monsters, and other beings chased me to find the shards, I was only four years old. One day, I hid in a forest and slept high in a tree's branches where I figured no one would find me. The branches snapped, I fell out of the tree, and blacked out after hitting the ground from what seemed like fifty feet. An elderly man found me and brought me back to his village.

Soon after I woke, he introduced me to the people.

They've heard the rumors, but they were pure people. They vowed to protect me, keep my secret, and love me as if I were one of their own. I vowed to do the same. The villagers agreed on a name for me that represented our vows. My new name would be **Trust, of the Village of Purity**. I lived in harmony with my new family until thirteen years later.

**Here's my story...**


	2. Village of Death

_**"You may have me now, but it is I who will have the last laugh."**_

-Unknown

* * *

**Village of Death**

The year was **1468**, I was seventeen years old.

I was bleeding tears before I was blacked out into a long sleep.

Pain... There was so much pain in my body! Why did I feel this way? I'm praying to you, my lord! Extinguish all lies from my soul!

My lord didn't respond, I was still in agonizing pain. I woke up with blurred vision. All I could see was my village engulfed in flames. My people and my culture lied on the ground lifeless.

I took a glance at a black figure in the background, the rumors were true. There he was, Nightmare, my village's destroyer.

**"Where is she?!"** The dark knight held a man by the collar.

***Squirming* "I don't know! Please! Don't kill me, I have a wife and ki- Ah! AHHH!"**

***Splatter*** The man's head burst from Nightmare's tight grip. His brains leaked all over the ground.

**"Wrong answer." **The knight tossed the man and walked, stepping on brains.

He searched home after home, slashing and murdering people who couldn't point to where I was.

I tried to stay concious, but the pain made me pass out again.

My eyes opened once again. The pain was so unbearable that it completely numbed me. Where was this pain coming from?

I looked down at what used to be my complete body.

Heavy breaths escaped my mouth. My hands felt for my abdomen, I've been amputated waist down.

**"No."** I whispered as a single tear of blood fell from my dim eye.

My hands furiously scooped my organs back into my abdomen.

It was useless.

**"Unh."** With all of my strength, I tried dragging myself over to my home away from the chaos.

***Clink! Clink!* "Huh?"** Loud metal steps were heard from behind me growing louder with every step.

***Squish* "AHHH!"** I screamed in agony! The large metal footsteps squashed my large intestine! The pain built back up to its purest form.

**"Please! Stop!" **I begged while gripping the ground with my finger nails, ripping them off.

He took his boot off of my intestines and walked in front of me.

He lifted my head with the toe of his boot.

**"Finally..."** His eyes flashed red. **"You're** **mine..."** He was drooling a dark blue goo that stunk as bad as dead bodies. I vomited on his greaves, he growled viciously.

**"Turn into book form!" **He demanded me.

_**"Book form?"**_I thought to myself. _**"Is he trying to re-enact the legend?"**_

**"Who are you?"** I coughed.

**"I am Nightmare."** He grabbed me by the collar of my tunic and put his face a few inches from mine, his breath was foul. As he lifted me, my organs slid to the ground making it harder for me to breathe.

**"I will not tell you again!" **He claimed.** "Turn into book form!"**

**"Heh heh."** A chuckle for his stupidity.

***Spit!*** I spat thick blood onto the knight's helmet, you should have seen his face.

With my final breaths I told him.

**"I will never transform for you. The world will not suffer for my selfish reasonings..."** My head hung, chuckles escaped from my mouth. Did he really think that he could just demand me? I looked dead deep into his glowing red eyes.** "You will die just like the legend."**

The knight grinned behind his helmet.** "Is that so? RARWG!"**

He slammed me on the ground and gashed his sword into my neck.

I choked from the lack of air. My arms were squirming from the seizure I was having.

He stomped my forehead forcing my brains to spill onto the blood stained ground. And there I was, dead. I didn't want my life to end like this, but every since I was four years old I knew it would.

The knight yanked his sword out of my neck.

An aura of white appeared around my destroyed body and consumed it.

The aura disappeared and I, in book form, fell to the ground.

He picked me up. **"Yes... YES!"** He shouted in evil. After many years of trying to find me, I was finally his.

For a second, he was in disbelief that the rumor of the human girl who could transform into the book was true. He knew he'd rule the world, he could taste it.

***BANG! CRASH!* **A home burnt down and trapped Nightmare. He struggled to escape. With success, he fleed the fire and the village.

He began for a forest that lead to what I used to call "home".

* * *

**So, how did you like it? If you have any questions, criticism's, or you just want to tell me how you felt about the chapter, go ahead and review!**

**Later!**


	3. CI: Eyes of Blood

**Notice: "Eyes of Blood" is chapter 1 because that is where the legend begins in Trust's book.**

**Notice 2:** Whenever Trust turns into book form, she watches herself from heaven, as a spirit.

If there is any confusion, pm me or post it in the reviews, and I'll help you.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter I: Eyes of Blood **

For days, I've dwelled on my village's massacre. I broke my vow to protect them and I place that fault on my shoulders. Nightmare will pay for all of the destruction he's caused, for everyone who has suffered under then hand of him. I cried from heaven because of the old memories. My tears fell from the sky and hit Nightmare's armor. He tirelessly plumaged through the rain forest not wasting any time. He gripped the book tightly to his side like a snake on prey, He would not let it go even if it meant sacrificing his own life. I wasn't sure where Nightmare was heading. In honesty; I don't think he knew where he was going.

He stopped and looked into the horizon where a small village sat. What were his intentions? I prayed that he would spare these villagers lives. It was a few hours before reaching the village's entrance. My prayers failed. He slashed every villager, adults and children. He knew no limit to his cruelty. I cringed every time I heard a shriek. I watched as the slain villagers' spirits rose to heaven, where I was. May the lord bless them.

Nightmare walked into a hut, he tossed me onto a small table and opened me to the first chapter, **"Eyes of Blood"**, and began reading.

**_"In thou land of swallowing skies, heareth the slightest of foolery from man."_**

Page after page he grunted and growled. **"What foulness is this?" **The book was too confusing for him, Once more, I laughed at his stupidity. The first shard was in France, He would travel through the Holy Roman Empire before reaching France's shores.

He closed the book and slept for his long journey tomorrow.

* * *

**The next day**

Nightmare woke up into another beautiful morning. His red eyes shined a vivid red into the atmosphere. He grabbed me and walked outside of the hut. Where were the slain bodies? Nightmare had devoured all of them to maintain energy. He gained normal energy from weak souls, the stronger the human, the stronger his soul would be.

For weeks, he trekked the mountains and swam the streams of the Holy Roman Empire. He crossed towns and destroyed cities. If hell was a woman, he'd be married to her.

Soon, we arrived on France's shores. The sky was clear, the sun's beams raced down and hit the shore, birds chirping about. How could Nightmare overlook this?

Nightmare opened the book and looked for his destination. _**"The first sceard, in a foldbold, guarded by a herewosan man. Only thy eyes will lead thy death. His love cannot be seen, though saturated in the air."**_

In front of him stood a large gray castle, very similiar to the one he just read about.

"**Excellent." **He began for it.

* * *

"**Belle." **A sly Frenchman admired a glowing red gem between his thumb and index finger.

"**You see my dear, Amy"** He stepped to a girl with red hair curled in two tails. **"With this, the world will become ours." **His cold hands cupped her pale face and stared into her stunning ruby eyes.

She felt his love. "**Father, promise me we will always be together." **A look of hope on her face. She hugged him with all of her strength. Tears fell from his eyes, he would not let his daughter down.

"**Monsieur!"** A soldier called from a level below. **"The monster is off of the shore, we are preparing for combat!"**

"**The monster? Perhaps the rumors are true, let's!" **He let go of Amy and ran to his study to grab his rapier. At the front of the castle stood two hundred men ready to combat the knight.

The monsieur watched as the soldiers charged. What I couldn't understand was why Nightmare wasn't reacting. They rushed him with big swords, if he didn't make a move now, they would murder him... wait! That's what I want! Nightmare, do not move an inch!

**"Heh."** Nightmare scoffed, his attack was to be excuted at the right moment.

The soldiers were less than fifty feet when.

***RAWR!*** He spun and slammed a giant gust of wind toward the soldiers! The wind was fast and sharp cutting into the soldiers like a knife through cheese.

Moans and screams erupted from the men. With a single blow, he managed to destroy the army of trained soldiers; his power wasn't to be underestimated.

"**I've slain these so called 'guards'. Where is the shard!?" **He stomped to the castle's entrance.

"**Where are you, wretched soul!?" **He screamed through the pretty living area.

There was no response, just the beautiful sound of the ocean's waves crashing against the walls of the cliffs.

He walked in and observed the flowers in vases, decorated furniture and walls, and even a painting of Raphael and Amy on the wall with a caption of **"The world is ours! Mwahaha! - Raphael and Amy."**

"**Hahaha." **An echo of laughter erupted through the corridors.

Nightmare gripped his skinny steel sword's handle.

"**Show your face, coward!" ** A purple aura grew from Nightmare's armor. He was very annoyed with the 'coward's' mockery. **"You dare mock me? Come out here and fight."**

Down winding steps, black boots appeared, then slacks, then a red jacket. The man with clean, short, blonde hair and red eyes appeared before Nightmare. He was relaxed and calm, worries did not fill his mind. He took his jacket off, he wore a white long-sleeve button up. His body was slender, so lean and pale.

"**You know, mockery is for those who cannot develop their own sense of attitude."** He took a sip of rum from his glass that he held in his right hand. A large breath ran through his nostrils and slowly out of his mouth. **"It's funny how you kill my men, invade my castle, and proceed to call me a 'coward'. Oh, by the way, I am the almighty Raphael."** He took a second sip of rum, and then sat the glass on a table next to him.

Wha-what the- what is happening to me? My book form jumped out of Nightmare's hands and vanished!

"**WHAT!?"** The knight shouted in confusion.

***Slash*** Raphael's rapier slit Nightmare's scaly abdomen. A cheap shot indeed, but in Raphael's world, it was an opportunity. **"Ha! You ignorant beast."** Raphael hopped to his toes and pointed his finger at Nightmare who was now holding his stomach**. "You never take your eyes off of your opponent."**

The same blue goo that forced Trust to vomit was spilling into Nightmare's hands. _**"He's too smart to outwit." **_

He thought.

His skin repaired itself. He looked eye to eye with Raphael and ran straight for him!

The knight missed and was slit all over his body by the mighty blade of Monsieur Raphael. **"Grrr… Damn it!"**

The cocky Frenchman grabbed his glass and downed the last bit of rum. He wiped the blue goo off of his blade with a white handkerchief. **"Give up, Daydream."** He mocked. "** You will never retrieve my shard!" **

***SCREAM!* Raphael gazed to the right.**

**"AMY!" **The girl was falling from the edge of the cliff caused by Nightmare's gust of wind.

"**DADDY, HELP ME!" **She yelled. Her nails scraped off her finger while she gripped the rocks on the edge of the cliff.

"**I'm coming, Amy!" **He ran to her rescue.

_**"Only thy eyes will lead thy death." **_Nightmare remembered from the book. Raphael focused his eyes on Amy, This was Nightmare's chance.

***SLASH!* "AGGGHHHH!" **The knight's sword amputated both of Raphael's legs. He reached for Amy.

"**Now it is my turn to laugh!" **Nightmare said excitedly.

Raphael connected his eyes with Amy's. **"I'm sorry Amy, I've failed you." **

Nightmare grabbed Raphael by the crown of his head and bashed it to the floor. His head crushed into a bloody pulp. He severed his head and threw it in front of Amy.

***Gasp*** She looked into his squashed eyes and sobbed uncontrollably.

He laughed and laughed evilly. Amy was in shock, she couldn't believe her father was being murdered by the beast. Many thoughts flew through her head, she couldn't control it. What would she do without him? What would her life be like alone?

Nightmare flipped Raphael's headless body over and ripped his stomach open with his bare hands. He yanked all of his organs out and squeezed the juice into his mouth.

"**Mmmm… How tasty… MORE!" **He slid his slimy blue tongue out of his helmet and devoured Raphael. He finished up and wiped the blood off of his helmet. Amy stared at him in shock.

She couldn't live with herself anymore. **"I'm coming, father."** She let go of the cliff.

"**No!" **Nightmare dove for the girl and caught her by the wrist. He pulled her up and slung her over his shoulder. **"You think I'm going to let you die that easy?" **Why was he going to kill the girl? She had done nothing to him.

She beat on his back armor. "**What do you want with me!?" **She beat until she was dog tired.

"**Any family of that stupid mocking man deserves a long death." **He dragged her down to the shore below the cliff.

She tried to wrestle out of his hands, but his grip was far too strong for her to overcome.

Nightmare threw her to the sand and grabbed the crown of her head with his hand. He dragged her to the water and dunked her head in and out of the water.

***Dribble* **Bubbles rose up to the surface of the water.

"**Tell your father I said 'hello'**." Nightmare pushed her head back into the water and held it there.

How sad. Her screams erupted from the water. Her lungs filled up, her arms and legs splashed, but he was too strong for her to fight back. She stopped fighting and accepted the easy death from Nightmare. At least she'd be with her father, wherever his spirit may be.

Nightmare let go of Amy, her body floated to the surface of the water.

The knight walked back to the castle in search of the shard and me, the vanishing book. He tossed china, threw furniture, completely destroying the interior of the castle. He found the shard, no time to gaze at it, he had to find the book.

Nightmare walked to the castle's entrance where someone was sitting on the ledge of the cliff.

"**Is that what I-"** He walked to the edge of the cliff and stopped five feet before the being.

He turned the person towards him.

"**Hello, Nightmare. Did you really think I was going to die that easy?"**

I laughed.

The person shook their head. **"You fool."**

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Later.**

* * *

Preview to chapter II:

"**I'm the one in control now, your power is meaningless to me." **In truth, I wasn't stronger than him and he could murder me if he felt like it. Did I want to deal with that pain again? I won't be stronger than him for long.

"**I will murder you!"** He yelled.

"**If you want to find those shards, you will not hurt me."**

**"And why should I trust you!?"**

**"You won't be able to find the shards. No shards, no world domination for you." **

He stepped to me and growled.

**"Do not make me regret my decision." **He trusted me, that fool, I'd get revenge for what he's done.

You had me once, but now it is I that has you.

**-Chapter II: Eyes of Blood II**

**Coming Soon**


	4. CII: Eyes of Blood II

**Hai, FFers (Lol, Effers?)! I'm back again with another update and I have more ideas! **

***Note: The story is told in Trust's POV. There will rarely be any times that the story isn't in her POV. Just wanted to let you know that if you were confused!**

**Let's Go!**

* * *

**Chapter II: Eyes Of Blood II**

What is this? Am I hallucinating? How is this possible?

I watched the situation from heaven and I couldn't even believe what was going on now.

The little girl who Nightmare drowned, faced him with a devious smile. Nightmare reversed his steps slowly to trip backwards over a large boulder. The face of the man that he brutally murdered hovered over the fallen knight.

**"Oh, dear, you shouldn't lie on the ground when your enemies have trapped you."** He chuckled.

Nightmare sprung from the ground and stepped away from the Frenchman. Amy stood on his right and Raphael guarded his left not even giving Nightmare a chance to escape. The knight stood his ground and thought of a plan. **"They must have a weakness."**

**"Yah!"** The blonde man charged at the knight and tried to cut through his armor, but his Rapier wasn't strong enough.

**"Now, that's very unsettling."** Not too thrilled about his failed attack. **"Amy, go fetch my 'King' Rapier from the manor please."**

**"Yes, father!"** She dashed off.

Nightmare gripped the hilt of his sword. **"This is my chance! RAHH!**" Nightmare sped like the wind and went straight for Raphael's heart!

**"Suffer in hell, you waste!"** He pushed the sword to go into Raphael's heart, but...

**"What the-"** Nightmare stood confused as his sword went though Raphael's body as if it was ghostly.** "How is that possible?"**

**"Mwahaha! Fool!"** Raphael Sparta kicked Nightmare's chest armor and sent him flying back to the hard dirt surface.

**"Father, CATCH!"** The redhead tossed the 'King' Rapier to her father while dragging hers on the dirt ground.

Nightmare knew he was in trouble. If they could resurrect themselves and not be attacked by anything he threw at them, then they were not human at all. This means that they'll slaughter Nightmare and I will be able to escape!

**_"What can I do?"_ **He thought to himself. **_"What is their weakness?" _**Nightmare froze up and stood in between the two.

**"It's sad that a being like you doesn't know that vampires can't be killed by human hands or weapons."** Arrogantly. **"We're just... invincible."** The Frenchman laughed until a beam of light shot down from the sun onto his right arm that held his rapier. He yelped as his arm sizzled from the sun's rays.

Nightmare's eyes opened wide. **_"The sun? Excellent."_** Their weakness revealed itself to the Azure knight. Still, Nightmare played dumb so the vampires wouldn't catch on.

Raphael kneeled down in pain and gripped his forearm where the rays hit him. His rapier dangled out of his hand. **"Damn it."** He whispered. This was not a great time for this to happen. CURSE YOU, SUMMER! Raphael pointed to the castle. **"AMY! GET INSIDE, NOW!"** The red-head ran for Raphael when she tripped over the knight's boot.

The knight walked over to the girl with scraped and bloody knees and yanked her by the neck with his mutant hand. She faced Raphael as the thick blood rushed down her knee caps with the hot wind stinging her scrapes.

**"Ow!**" She whimpered.

Raphael went for his rapier that was in the dirt.

**"Not so fast, Blondie."** Good job with the insults, Nighty. **"Give me the shard and your precious wench of a daughter won't disintegrate in the sun's powerful rays."**

Raphael gazed into her deep red eyes and shed a tear of blood. Like him, her bloody tears flowed and he was extremely hurt to see her in helpless pain. That was his daughter after all and nothing could ever replace her. He wiped his blood tear and retreated his cockiness for good, he knew what he had to do.

**"Fine, take it!"** He tossed the shard in front of the knight. **"Now, let her go!"** Surrendering. The sun's rays were coming in stronger and caused Amy's skin to steam.

An evil laugh erupted from the knight. **"Idiot, you don't just give your enemy what they want when they still have what you want."**

Raphael shocked about falling into Nightmare's little trap. He knew if he would run into the sun, the rays would kill him, but he had to rescue Amy some way.

**"You got what you came for, now give me back my daughter!"** Now frustrated.

**"Was that an order? I don't take orders, I GIVE THEM!"** The mutant hand raised Amy high into the air and sacrificed the girl to the fiery star. Her skin burned with blisters and warts that popped all over her weak body. An agonizing scream filled their ears while she tried to wiggle out of the mutant hand, but like before, he was too strong for her.

**"AMY!"** Raphael dashed into the burning rays, fighting the burning and itching that his skin suffered. Nightmare slammed Amy to the ground as the Frenchman dove to the ground next to her.

He cupped Amy into his arms and gazed into her eyes. **"Amy, we've done our best, but our time has come. If both of us have to leave this world, then we do it together."** Their eyes exploded with mushy red and orange paste. Raphael's body slowly lied backward on the ground with Amy still in his arms. By now, the two were brain-dead and not too long after, their bodies cremated and their ashes flew into the sunny sky.

My Lord... How awful of a death that was for them. They may have been vampires, but they still had feelings. May they rest in peace. I drew the cross on my chest as the two spirits rose into the sky past me. I looked back down at Nightmare who walked over to the shard and scooped it with his mutant hand.

**"Yes... Shard number one is mine!**" He rose the shard sky-high and praised himself on his accomplishment. **"Now, where is the book?"** He began for the castle- AAAAAHHHHHH!

***BAM! Cough, cough*** I fell from heaven and hit the dirt surface. A big cloud of dirt filled the space and made me choke. After a few seconds, I caught my breath.

**"OUCH! My Lord, that hurt!"** I hate falling out of the sky at random times, it gets _really_ annoying!

I rubbed my bum when the cloud of dust disappeared.** "AH!"** Nightmare's eyes startled me as he appeared dangerously close to me.

**"Why did you randomly disappear when we were in the castle?!"** Nightmare shouted at me.

**"I don't know! It-it just happened..."** Rubbing my shoulder.

Nightmare growled. **"Rrr. I don't have time for this. Turn into book form!"**

**"Hmph."** I crossed my arms in disapproval. _**"Who does he think he is trying to order me around? I'm not scared of him!"** _The thought teased my brain.

He took three medium steps up to my face. His horrid breath nearly provoked me to puke on his boots like the first time we met.

**"Do not make me repeat myself again, girl. TURN INTO BOOK FORM, NOW!"** He grabbed me by the collar.

I didn't even know how to turn into book form, the only time that I turned into book form was when he murdered me and that was _not_ pleasant. If I wanted to avoid that, I would need to make a plan.

**_"Here goes nothing."_** I balt my fists and took two steps away from him. "**I'm the one in control now, your power is meaningless to me." **In truth, I wasn't stronger than him and he could murder me if he felt like it. Did I want to deal with that pain again? I wouldn't be stronger than him for long.

"**I will murder you!"** He yelled.

"**If you want to find those shards, you will not hurt me."**

**"And why should I trust you!?"**

**"You won't be able to find the shards. No shards, no world domination for you."**

He stepped to me and growled.

**"Do not make me regret my decision."**

He trusted me, that fool, I'd get revenge for what he's done.

You had me once, but now it is I that has you.

* * *

**-That Evening-**

Hours flew by as I followed the knight and his large foot steps as we journeyed our way through the land of France, crossing towns that filled with joyous people. Well, joyous until Nightmare and I showed up. I had no clue to where we were going, but wherever our destination waited, I knew it wouldn't be a joyous visit. I reminisced the horrid death of a father who had an everlasting love for his daughter, perish under Nightmare's hand. As sorry I was about this, I needed to focus on the present.

I knew where all 9 of the shards were, but he didn't. Maybe he is going back to that little village to rest his soul again. Who knows... My legs were getting weaker and I could barely keep up with his fast pace. That's okay, I've been through much worse and I could definitely get through this.

**"Girl."** The knight stopped and looked over his shoulder with his red eyes pointing at me. Who am I talking to? This isn't the Nightmare I've read about and saw kill those vampires because his voice was low and calm when he called me. **"I know that you know where the shards are. It's not just in your book form, it's also embedded in your brain."**

I froze in my tracks.**_ "Damn it! he is way too smart. How did he know this? I had to give him an answer so he wouldn't murder me again." _**

**"I also just noticed that when I murdered you the first time that you turned into book form. That death must have been unbearable and I know that you don't want to go through that again."** He claimed as his back faced me. He turned his dark blue armored body around and pierced me with those demon eyes. **"I'm going to give you a chance to tell me the rest of the shards locations, if you try to run or cheat me, I will brutally murder you and turn you into book form. You serve me now. Understand, peasant?"**

***Gasp* _"How... dare he say that to me..."_** I thought while crossing my arms and hmphing at him. **"Wait... Duh!"** I face-palmed. **_"All I have to do is pretend to be hypnotized by him. It'll be part of the plan!"_**

**"What are you- Why do you keep making odd expressions, girl?!"** The knight confused at my sassyness.

**"I'm sorry, my majesty."** I walked over to him and took a bow. **"I will serve you to the best of my ability."**

Nightmare amused. He turned around and began walking ahead. **"Excellent."** With his scratchy voice.

Again, I followed my new **_"master" _**,hoping that we'd stop soon as my legs couldn't take it any longer. My drive to end Nightmare was what kept me going. Not only that, but I had to pledge my loyalty to him. Not too long later, we set camp out in the woods. Nightmare slept on the other side of the camp fire while I sat on my side. He kept cringing, but why? Oh, that's right. He hasn't eaten yet and his body was slowly driving to its breaking point. Of course he wouldn't be able to eat me or his life long journey would be over. Finally, after a time of him cringing, he managed to fall asleep.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and lied on my side. The fire warmed my face like an old oven. My insecurities bullied me, I had to face them now or never. Okay, here it goes... **"I'm human, but... how? My sexual desires are low and my feelings are a great mess." **Thinking to myself as I covered my face with my hands. **"I'm a creation, but why am I not metal? I'm as human as can be. I eat, sleep and bleed like anyone else. Speaking of metal, that reminds me of Ashlotte. She was so nice to me. Every night, she would come into the dungeon and sing to me as I fell asleep in her arms. Her body was hard even with the human flesh that was stitched on to her, but I still felt comfortable being touched by her. She was like my mother. I miss her so much and I hope to see her again soon. Well, I hope that I can see her, my village, and my other friend again... One day."**

My breath extinguished the fire and I rolled over to my other side, A tear swam its way down my brown exhausted face. Now, that I feel better, I can finally go to sleep...

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

***Pant! Pant!*** Trust frantically looking over her shoulder as she sprinted down the corridor of a blazing castle.

**"Trust, save us! Truuuuusssst! Truuuuuusssst!"** High pitched voices blew out her ear drums. **"TRUUUSSSTT!"**

**"Ah, My ears are bleeding. Who are they and what do they want from me?!"**

A giant firing sink hole opened in front of her. Her village, her friend, and Ashlotte were in blazing pit, screaming as the fire disintegrated them.

**"NO!"** She slipped into the hole, but managed to grab the ledge of it. **"Please, my Lord, have mercy!"** The hole clipped her fingers off as it shut. She began falling backwards into the fire as a figure appeared from the top of the closing hole, it was Nightmare.

**"It's over."** She muttered as the fire swallowed her in.

***Huge gasp!*** She awoke dramatically from the nightmare, trying to eat the air.

**"You're up."** The knight stood up high next to the heavily gasping girl. **"We're leaving now."** He began for a trail.

_**"What did my nightmare mean? No time to think now, I have to go."** _I tried to regain my composure and stumbled on his trail.

**"Where going for shard number two, where is it?"** He demanded.

Here it goes, I have to do this. **"Looks like we're heading to Greece."** I swallowed my words, but it needed to be done.

**"Greece? Looks like I'll be visiting some 'old friends'."** Nightmare impressed by the second shard's place, it seems like he's happy to travel there.

I finally found myself again and adapted to his pace. I asked myself questions about my nightmare and who his 'old friends' were and his happiness when I revealed shard two's location.

An hour later, we went to a dock where Nightmare slit the throats of the seaman and decapitated the captain's head. I stood in disgust as he slurped the brains out of their ears and chewed on the eyeballs like tender meat.

We hijacked the beautiful white ship and set sail.

**"Girl, do you know how to sail a ship?"** He demanded.

I knew how to steer a ship and fish. I learned this from an old man at my village who dedicated his life to fishing. He would take me on the ship and teach me about the world of the sea. I miss him as well, I'm happy that he died peacefully before Nightmare destroyed my village and slaughtered everyone else. That made me smile... I was tired with the little sleep I got last night. **"I really don't."**

He turned away from me and began to steer the large boat. **"You'll learn today."**

_**"Damn it."**_ I said in my head. **_"Just when I thought I'd get more sleep."_**

I turned the ship's gigantic wooden steering wheel as he directed me on what to do and what to look for in the sea. I pretended to not know what he was talking about and would screw up on purpose to frustrate him. Hee hee, of course he didn't like that.

Hours passed by as I steered the tiny ship like the worthless servant I pretended to act as. I had no clue where Nightmare was.

I walked to the bottom deck of the ship to find him cringing on a bed. He was vulnerable, but only a fool would take a chance to attack him. I didn't have the powers to take on a monster like him and it's not like I could run anywhere. For one, he would find me, murder me, and make me turn into book form. Secondly, well, we're on a ship and with that, I closed the bottom deck's door and walked back to the top to steer the ship for Greece.

While time passed, I structured my plan, going over it a trillion times. Everything needed to be perfect! I could be putting people along with myself into danger, but I'd be saving millions of lives as well. Yeah...

That was my night, planning on how I was going to save the world.

* * *

**-7 long days later-**

We've been sailing a long seven days on this tiny ship. Greece's port was just a few miles away. In those seven days, we've made a few pit stops for food... Well, Nightmare calls people 'food', I'm fine with vegetables.

There it was, Greece. The mountains cuddled against the open city. It was a mini utopia for their citizens. I steered toward the dock full of beautiful boats of all colors where men guided ships in and greeted the travelers.

As I pulled the ship up to the dock, Nightmare hopped onto the pier. Did he always have to make a grand entrance like this? My ears filled with screams from the civilians as fear erupted throughout the port.

Nightmare froze and gazed high up into the mountains.

I stood next to him and looked too.

On the mountain was a small paradise that rested with fountains, sculptures and gold details in the pillars. It was like the place was only meant for Gods. I was observing the beautiful structure when two blonde women with swords and shields stood on the edge of the paradise looking down at me and the knight. The older looking blonde with long hair in a braid gave us an evil glare, turned around and walked the other way as the younger blonde scowled at us and followed.

Nightmare smiled. **"We meet again, old friends."**

* * *

**Oh, man, this is intense. **

**Thanks for reading, Peace!**

* * *

Preview to Chapter **III**:

Our eyes met each others in hate. I don't hate her, I just hate how she assumes that I'm working for Nightmare for pleasure. What a hard-headed girl, if only she knew what I'm going through.

Meanwhile, The fight with the slightly older blonde and the monster was gaining momentum. How could she even fight like that?

**"AAAHHHH!"** An agonizing scream from the older woman exploded into the air. She grabbed her stomach and fell onto the pearl white, marble floor. **"Oh, Gods, It's happening."**

**"SOPHITIAAA!"** 'Cassandra' gripped her sword and ran for Sophitia.

**"Oh my God..."** Shocked at what I've just saw.** "That didn't just happen."** I sprinted behind the woman and headed for the knight. **"Murder me if you have to, but I won't let you do this, Nightmare."**

**-The Pearl Girls of Greece**

**Coming Soon.**


	5. CIII: The Pearl Girls of Greece

**Before we get down, I want to thank:**

**LilyAceThompson17**

**and**

**A Warrior's Honor**

**for reviewing and keeping me going! Much love, fam!**

* * *

**Oh yeah! A few people had questions about the story.**

**Q:** 1) What does Trust look like?

2) What is this 'plan' that Trust keeps talking about?

3) Which version of Nightmare are you using?

4) What is up with Trust dying and how does that work?

* * *

A: **1) I wanted to slowly describe of her through the story, but it's obvious that the readers want to know what she looks like now. So, I will describe her in this chapter****!**

**2) Her 'plan' will be revealed soon!**

**3) I'm using SC3 Nightmare, my favorite version of Nightmare because his voice is really raspy. I use this version for all of my Nighty stories :3**

**4) As you now, Trust is a creation, but is still a human with the power to turn into the book that lists the locations of the 9 shards. She also remembers the shards locations in her human form. Nightmare always has trouble reading the book, so her prefers to keep her in her human form to save the trouble. He does warn her that if she messes up that he will kill her, make her turn into book form, and go through the trouble of finding the shards himself. **

**If she dies in her human form, she turns into the book while her human form sits in heaven watching down wherever her book form is. **

So, how does she turn back into human form?

**Right now, she falls out of the sky from heaven at a random time, she can't control it. Later, she will learn to control it and fall from heaven when she wants to.**

One more thing:** I feel that Trust is portrayed as a scared and cowardly girl. I want her seen as strong, but cautious. So, I changed part of the preview for this chapter because of a new scene that I made for this chapter, it's pretty minor though so don't worry. **

**Ight, let's get it!**

* * *

**Chapter III: The Pearl Girls of Greece**

**"We meet again old friends." **Nightmare whispered after the two women scowled at us. This is odd, he must have fought them before. Why else would he call them 'old friends'? The two women walked out of our sight.

I turned my head to him. **"So... are we going to go up there and get the shard?" **

He didn't answer me. He just turned around and walked back to the ship. **"Let's go."**

**"Huh?"** Confused. **"But why are we-"**

His mutant fist bald. **"Are you disobeying!?" **Eyes flashing red.

**"No, your majesty."** I walked to the ship and boarded like he demanded. Nightmare pushed the ship back to the ocean and hopped on. Of course I was the one to steer again.

**"So... where are we going?"** I asked.

He pointed to a cave that rested on a shore a couple of miles east. **"We're sleeping there tonight. We have business to take care of tomorrow."**

_**"Business huh?"**_ I thought. I nodded in understanding, relieved that I didn't have to see any violence today.

I was tired of traveling on the ship, I was constantly getting sick. Luckily, half an hour later we arrived at the cave.

Nightmare told me to stay outside while he demolished anything that was inside of the cave.

A couple of minutes later I was traveling in the interior of the moist, dark cave... Oh my Lord, how disgusting it was. Cockroaches scattered everywhere, slime dripped from the spikes that hung on the cave's ceiling, bats flew in and out. This was heaven for Nightmare.

I tried to keep my sanity by lighting a fire. The moon shot the sunset and sat high into the night's sky. Nightmare lied on his side to sleep and I sat in front of the fire with my arms around my legs that pushed against my chest. I knew tomorrow was going to be a dreadful day, but at least I was prepared.

I sat in front of the fire for half an hour. **"Geez, I'm so bored, what's the point of traveling if I'm not going to sight see? Wait, what am I thinking? I can't sight see now. I've been kidnapped as a slave, murdered, and forced to watch other people die. Well, I do deserve a break. I want to go outside, but how am I suppose to get past him?" **

**"I'll just tip-toe past him. Okay, here I go. Steady... steady. Oh wow, that was easy!"**

I walked outside and saw a trail going up a cliff. I climbed it, then began for a trail with a sign that read **'Athens'**.

I followed the trail for an hour and ended up at the back part of the city. I guess the civilians forgot about Nightmare's appearance earlier because they were resuming their normal behavior. People were walking and mingling, homes and businesses were lit up with a beautiful ambience of light, I would love to call this place my new home. I started through the city, observing it along with the people who basked in it.

Oh, no. Why is everyone looking at me? Did they know that I was with Nightmare? That's not possible! Nightmare scared everyone away _before_ I got off of the ship. The only people who saw me were Nightmare's **'old friends'**. Each step I took, I was looked at. Their stares weren't good or bad, they were just... staring. Is it because of my dark skin? To think of it, I haven't seen any dark people around here so far, not even light brown. Just fair to tan.

I put the hood of my tunic over my head and kept walking. There was a giant fountain in the middle of the city square that lit up with a beautiful yellow light. I dipped my hand in the fresh water and watched the drops trickle off of my hand and hit the ground. This is so relaxing... The night was still young and I had a lot to think about. My plan was the most important out of everything. Gosh, I'm hungry. To ease my emotions I decided to go eat, but where? Looking around the square.

Oh look! There's a bakery! I ran to the bakery where a woman with her back facing me rolled dough. I walked inside to order when she turned around and gasped.** "Hey! Don't I know you?!" **She yelled.

_**"Oh, no."**_ I thought. It's the older blonde woman. I panicked **"Uhm..no! I just-"** I dashed out of the bakery and into a pub of sloppy, loud men singing and drinking while the women with exposed breasts sang along with them. I ran to the back with an open closet and locked the door. **"I hope she didn't recognize me." **I looked into the mirror and groomed my long and straight black hair that I've always had to cut because it grew so long and fast. I'm kind of tall at 5'7 with an athletic build, but I have met women who were much taller than I was. Still looking in the mirror, I stared into my slim dark brown eyes and noticed the stress in my face. I was tired and it wouldn't get any better than this. Why... Just why did it have to be this way? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

No, I won't let faith get away with this, I will live my life however I want. It may take time, but I believe that I can do it. I wiped the tears and threw the hood back over my head. My tunic was brown with teal stitching and design that ended just at my knees where I wore gladiator style sandals that needed to be replaced from all the wear. I had a little money that I earned from working at the eatery in my village, I'll buy some more.

Cautiously walking around the city, I bought some sandals and was about to return to the cave before Nightmare woke up and realized that I was gone. I gained the confidence to take my hood off, not caring if anyone looked at me funny because of my skin color, I am what I am. I trekked across the middle of the city when I saw people going in and out of a small store. It was a market, perfect!. This was great because I could buy food for my trip. I need to go to the restroom first. I walked to the back to do my business. While using the toilet, I heard someone enter the restroom. They were being so hesitant to find an open stall to enter.

The person got out of the stall, then entered the one next to me. It was suspicious. I tried not to think too much of it and finished up. I washed my hands and was about to grab the handle of the restroom door when.

***PUNCH!*** Someone socked me back into the wall. I looked up to find the younger blonde towering over me.

She leaped on top of me and both us began to wrestle. She yelled. **"What are you doing here!? You work for Nightmare, don't you!?" **I managed to punch her in the ribs and pushed her off me. I tried to run for the door, but she grabbed my ankle and tripped me. She pulled her sword out of her hilt and pointed it at my throat. I slowly stood up with my hands up. She pushed me back into the wall with the sharp blade going into my neck.

**"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here?!"** She breathed heavily in anger.

**"Look, I don't work for Nightmare-."** Choking.

**"Oh, really?"** She pushed the sword in even more into my neck. **"So, why did I see you standing next to him when you two arrived at the port!?"**

I wrapped my hands on the sharp blade and tried to move it. It slit my skin, but it was either my hands or neck.** "Get the sword out of my neck and maybe I'll tell you!"**

**"Not until you start talking!"** She pushed the sword more and it cut my skin open. Blood rushed down the hilt and spilled to the floor. I kicked her between the legs with as much force as I could. She dropped to the floor and whimpered.

I ran out of the market and blazed through the city without a choice but to run. If something bad were to happen to her, then I would mess up Nightmare's plan to get the shard and he'd have my head. I journeyed my way back to the cave.

While I was at it, I started to think.

**"I know that Nightmare doesn't trust me right now. He even ripped the map out of my book and stashed it in his armor just incase I ever decided to run. It would take him twice as long to find the shards because the book's difficult content, but he'll still find them nonetheless. Damn, I guess I'm not ready for a plan after all."**

After a time later, I was almost there. I had to climb down the cliff to get to the cave's entrance.

I put one foot down. **"Steady." **Trying to focus. I leveled my other foot down when I slipped and fell over a hundred feet to the ground!

***CRACK!* "AHHHH!" **I screamed in pure pain as a bone broke and was sticking out of my leg. **"Unh!" **Crying my eyes out. I couldn't go back like this, Nightmare would know that I snuck out! I could only do one thing. I had to kill myself, go to heaven and some how fall back down. That was the _only_ way.

I cried for over half an hour with my leg broken and planning on how I was going to freaking murder myself. Large black pits surrounded me, I knew that no one could survive if they fell inside of one.

I crawled up to it and looked inside. What was down there? It was black, but I had no choice. My voice softened. I closed my eyes and took a deep inhale. **"Damn."** I fell in backwards and watched the hole slowly disappear. Why... why did I have to go through all of this? I finally reached the bottom only to be surprised by large, sharp spikes that sat there. They tore through my body and claimed me as it's award. I sat there, painfully as I slowly blacked out with my blood coating the hungry spikes. A white aura swallowed my body again like before and my book form popped out with my spirit rising to heaven. How was I going to get down? Wait... Maybe I have to say something or maybe...

The thought hit my head until I facepalmed again and closed my eyes. I relaxed my muscles and eased my way out of the sky. This entire time I've fallen out of the sky and landing on my butt when I could have easily made way down, how awesome... I floated down through the clouds. I saw the small, lit paradise from the sky. I dropped down to the cave's entrance with finesse and walked back into the devastating place.

I was hoping when I turned the corner that Nightmare would still be to his side sleeping. Almost there... **"Oh, no."** he was gone.

***Slam*** I was body slammed to the hard ground.

**"You thought you could sneak away from me?!"** The knight's boot waspressured my stomach.

**"No, I-" **Trying to push his boot off before it would crush my intestines.

**"You want me to kill you, don't you?"** Nightmare cut her off.

Think, Trust... Think loyalty.

**"I was trying to spy on the two blonde women."**

Nightmare squirmed his eyes. He leaned his leg even harder against my stomach. **"You think I'm going to believe that?!"**

**"I was spying to see if they were planning anything to ruin your chances at retrieving the shard."**

He thought for a second. The only reason my stomach wasn't smashed now was because I put all of my strength into pushing his boot up. Thank you for making me muscular, Kunpaetku.

**"Hm."** He let off of me. **"Well!?"**

I breathed heavily and tried to think of the most clever lie. I wasn't use to lying so it was kind of tough. Hmmmm...

**"I didn't find anything unusual. It was just a bunch of people in the city square." **

**"Strange."** He walked back over to where he was sleeping before. **"Get rest, we have a long day tomorrow."**

He drifted off as I finally caught my breath and lied down for the dreadful day of tomorrow. **"Lord."**

* * *

***The Next Morning***

I woke up to a light shining through the cave's entrance. My head was pounding in pain and it didn't help that I had the same nightmare that I did a week ago. I had to figure out what it meant.

Nightmare sat on a large rock with his back turned to me. It looked like he was deep in thought. He peeked over his shoulder. **"We're going for shard number two." **He stood up and walked to the cave's entrance. **"Let's go." **There was his unusually calm voice again.

I quickly gathered my things and followed his trail. While walking he asked me. **"When you were scouting, was there anything unusual?" **

I can't lie to him now, it would be too obvious. I will have to tell him something true now, then lie later. **"Not really, the only odd thing was that there were no soldiers walking around the square."**

Nightmare stopped and turned around rapidly. **"You say, no soldiers?!" **two inches from my face.

**"Uhm... yeah." **

**"Damn. They may use the power of Hephaestus, then."**

**"The power of Hephaestus?"** I asked. **"Who is that and why are the called the 'Pearl Girls' of Greece'?"**

**"Hephaestus is the God that trained Sophitia and Cassandra with exceptional skills of combat. Hephaestus trained them to master these skills on the pearl ground of Eurydice Shrine hence why their called the 'Pearl Girls'. We are heading there now."**

**"Oh."** This must have been a big deal for an uncivilized monster like Nightmare. He was willing to fight the girls on their special turf as it was part of their tradition. Strange.

We walked that trail and arrived at the back entrance of Athens when I noticed something extremely odd. The civilians lined up on the sides of the walk-way for me and Nightmare. I figured that they'd be running, but this wasn't the case.

**"BOO!" **Nightmare shouted, _then _the city went into chaos. **"That's better."**

**"Wow." **Rolling my eyes.

In the mountains ahead of us was Eurydice Shrine, the paradise that I couldn't rip my eyes off. We walked across the city to reach it. In no time, we were up the mountain and standing in middle of the paradise. It's even prettier when you're standing in the middle of it.

Our battleground was this large area with four huge pillars surrounding it along with a moat of water. The pearl white ground shined in the sun while a giant statue of a man with lightning in his hand stood in the cage in the back of the area. This is where blood will shed.

I immersed in this when Nightmare looked back at me. **"I don't want them to see you."**

_**"Too late for that."**_ I thought.

**"Go hide behind that pillar." **

I nodded at him and ran behind a pillar in the back of the shrine where the statue stood proudly in his cage. Not too long after that, the two blondes turned the corner with their swords up. I was still out of their view.

Nightmare gave an arrogant chuckle. **"Hello there, old friends, it looks like we meet once again." **laughing once more.

The older blonde stepped in front of the younger one. "**Why are you here, Nightmare?" **She sternly questioned.

**"Let's not play games, Sophitia. I know the shard is here. I can feel it in my core."**

**"You want this shard huh?" **She reached into her bosom and grabbed the glowing shard.

Nightmare got even more excited about it. **"Yesss..." **Calmly. **"That beautiful gem you hold between your pretty fingers."**

Sophitia put the shard back in between her breasts. **"You'll have to fight me on this ground if you want this shard."** Gripping her sword for battle.

**"Excellent."** Copying her.

**"Yeah, let's get him, Sophitia!"** Cassandra excited.

**"No." **Sophitia demanded. **"This is my fight."**

**"Are you crazy?" **Shocked at her sister's crazy decision. **"He's too powerful to go against by yourself, that's suicide!"**

**"I'll risk it."**

Cassandra backed away by the pillar that I was hiding behind. I hope that she wouldn't see me.

Sophitia removed the large dress she wore to reveal a much sportier themed, warrior dress. My eyes opened wide when I saw something extremely unusual about her. **"She has to be kidding me."**

Sophitia and Nightmare looked into each others eyes and lunged at the same time!

***SLIP!* **Nightmare lost his footing and barely dodged her attack!

**"Still clumsy I see." **She mocked the monster.

Nightmare growled at her.

The two lunged again with Sophia gaining a small cut on her beautiful thigh.

The two continued to fight each other by strategizing their offense and defense.

I thought it was stupid that I was hiding behind this pillar. I don't want to hide for the entire match.

I walked from behind the pillar. Startled, Cassandra spun around and pulled her sword out ready to fight.

**"It's you!"** She exclaimed.

Our eyes met each others in hate. I don't hate her, I just hate how she assumes that I'm working for Nightmare for pleasure. What a hard-headed girl, if only she knew what I'm going through.

Meanwhile, The fight with the slightly older blonde and the monster was gaining momentum. How could she even fight like that?

**"AAAHHHH!"** An agonizing scream from the older woman exploded into the air. She grabbed her stomach and fell to the pearl white, marble floor. **"Oh, Gods, It's happening."**

**"SOPHITIAAA!"** 'Cassandra' gripped her sword and ran for her.

**"Oh my God..."** Shocked at what I've just saw.** "That didn't just happen."** I sprinted behind the woman and headed for the knight. **"Murder me if you have to, but I won't let you do this, Nightmare."**

**"Oh, Gods." **Sophitia screamed.** "My water just broke!" **Water gushed everywhere!

**"Ooooo... A baby. I get to have a special treat today." **Nightmare raised his sword above Sophitia's stomach!

***CLANG!*** Cassandra blocked his sword with hers and began to fight the monster while I ran for the pregnant woman.

**"Let me help you."** Kneeling down to comfort her.

**"No! You're evil!"** Sophitia kept punching me as I tried to remove her away from the action. Cassandra seemed to be holding her own pretty fine.

**"Look! I'm trying to help you!"** I explained.

She looked into my eyes and let her guard down. I moved her far away from the battle and made her rest against the pillar to spread her legs open. Back in the village, I assisted in delivering babies. It always made me smile when a newborn cried in my arms.

**"PUSH!" **I told her.

**"AH!" **She pushed hard.

**"One more, you can do it!"**

**"AAHHHHH!"** She gave one more huge push and the newborn slipped out of her! Carefully, but quickly, I wrapped the newborn in the dress Sophitia took off earlier and handed it off to the new mother.

Sophitia cried at her baby girl.

**"Look, we have no time to celebrate! We need to get you out of here!" **I helped her up.

**"I can't go. I have to help my sister fight Nightmare!"**

**"Are you insane!? You just gave birth and you want to fight?!"**

Sophitia had to put away her pride and be realistic.

**"Sophitia!"** Cassandra called out.** "I have this under control."**

We watched them fight with no one losing or winning. I began to lose hope.

**"RAAAAWWWRRRRR!"**

A huge net flew over Nightmare and trapped him like a helpless cow. An army of Spartan men snuck out from under the moat and beat him viciously until he was unconscious. They secured the net and carried him off.

I knew that they couldn't hold him for too long. They would have to lock him up with many chains in an underground dungeon. I was finally done with Nightmare... for now.

The sweaty Cassandra ran over to me and Sophitia and stepped up to me.

**"I was wrong about you, I thought you were Nightmare's minion, but seeing you help my sister convinced me otherwise. Thank you." **She bowed at me as I returned the respect.

Cassandra noticed the newborn and grabbed her.** "She's so beautiful, Sophitia. What are you going to name her?"**

She took a long moment.** "Rothion, my husband who is traveling the world and I agreed to name our daughter 'Pyrrha'. 'Pyrrha' was our grandmother's name, so we wanted to show her respect."**

**"That's beautiful." **Happy for the new mom and aunt.** "I would love to celebrate right now, but we have an issue."**

**"She's right." **Cassandra added.** "Nightmare will only grow stronger after a while and break out of here. We need to do something quick."**

I followed them to what seemed like their home. I knew my plan along with my loyalty was tarnished, but I couldn't let him murder Sophitia and her newborn like that.

We walked into the breezeful home. It was beautiful with sculptures, paintings and fresh flowers. A variety of gorgeous swords and shields lined up against the wall. This was definantly a warrior family.

**"Okay. Th-This is insane and I have a lot of questions to ask you." Sophitia sat down with baby Pyrrha tight in her arms.**

**"Who are you?" **She asked.

I rubbed my neck.** "Have you two ever heard of the girl a.k.a the 'human map'?"**

Both of their jaws dropped.** "Oh my gods." **Whispering under their breath. They put two and two together and knew why I was with Nightmare.

For a while, I explained my story, the way I work and what I was trying to accomplish by helping Nightmare.

I knew that I wanted to end Nightmare, but how? I told them I didn't have a plan, but they still wanted to help anyway. Now that I have two warriors on my side, I won't have to worry much about Nightmare tracking me down and kidnapping me.

We finally wrapped up the conversation.

**"One more question."** Cassandra claimed. **"How come you couldn't fight back at Nightmare. Weren't you created by Kunpaetku? The legend is that he trains all of his creations to kill."**

**"Well, I ran away from the cult at an early age, so he never had any chance to teach me. I used to watch my mom, Ashlotte spar against Astaroth, but I didn't gain much from it-."**

**"ASHLOTTE AND ASTAROTH?! Wait! Did you say that Ashlotte is your mother?!" **Both exclaimed.

**"Well, she was like my mother, why?"** I asked.

**"Those two are legends, we never knew they were real! In the legend, they use the almighty axes to slay enemies! I also just happen to know someone that can train you to fight like Ashlotte and Astaroth." **Sophitia said while holding her newborn.

**"So..." **Cassandra turned to her sister.** "This means we're going to London, doesn't it?"**

**"Yep, we're going to London."**

_**"London." **_Today, my life changes.

* * *

Wow! I didn't expect that! Why did you change-up the story suddenly? **Honestly, I'm so tired of the story being monotonous, so I'm changing it up! Thanks for reading, stay tuned!**

* * *

**Preview to Chapter IV:**

**"Hmph." **Pouring the fine English wine into the crystal glass.** "The day that you learn to sip from a teacup with elegance like a classy young woman, will be the day that I teach you my art."**

**-Portrait of a Little Teacup**

**Coming Soon.**


End file.
